Amizade quase colorida
by Kagome Juh
Summary: É interessante como nossa relação é estranha. É aquele tipo de relação 'Entre tapas e beijos' sem os benditos beijos. Não é muito justo. Kag&Inu ; PRESENTE PARA FANIICAT ;


**Amizade _quase_-colorida.**

**Por:** Juju ou Juh ou Juliana ou Kagome Juju Assis. Como preferirem :D

**Para:** Fanii (Faniicat)

-

-

Eu não sei como ele consegue ser tão idiota.

O nível de idiotice dele é tão elevado que chega ao incompreensível, ao inimaginável, ao infinito e além. Eu simplesmente não consigo entender como um cara que nem ele pode ter um cérebro tão minúsculo e estranho. Porque convenhamos, Inuyasha Taisho é simplesmente um Deus. E como meu amigo ele simplesmente se sente no dever de me torrar com suas idiotices.

Muitas vezes dramas muito comoventes de 'como você pode não me convidar para o boliche?'. Coisas insignificantes, que eu realmente acho que ele não deveria se importar. Eu sei que somos amigos, sei que sempre estamos conversando – tirando os momentos que ele resolve que não foi com a minha cara – e sei também que ir ao boliche é um programa muito tradicional e insubstituível em um final de semana.

Mas, sinceramente, se eu não chamei era porque eu não queria _confusão_.

Inuyasha é muito impulsivo e sem noção. E eu sou desastrada e um maravilhoso imã de situações ruins.

Então se juntar os dois, sempre dá situações meio estranhas. É a nossa química, aquela coisa de sair merda de tudo que fazemos juntos.

Agora eu pergunto: Precisava disso tudo para mostrar sua insatisfação?

"Tudo bem. Já que agora você simplesmente prefere a presença de Bankotsu à minha, talvez eu deva chamar Kagura..." Me deu uma vontade de dar um soco nela. "... para um cinema, quem sabe." Ele dizia rabugento, e eu suspirava _novamente_ enquanto rolava os olhos. "Ou quem sabe chamar o pessoal, geral para o paintball..." Ele continuou enquanto nem me encarava, e nossos colegas olhavam mais uma de nossas discussões - totalmente entediados -. "Menos você, claro."

"Inuyasha, sério, na próxima eu te chamo." Eu disse irritada e cansada. Agora as coisas já estavam mais 'estabilizadas'. Nem preciso contar com detalhes o showzinho que ele deu antes disso, o número de respostas ásperas que ele já disse, cortadas e mais cortadas, essas coisas que acabam por nos levar a uma briga sem sentido.

"Quem disse que eu quero sair com você, Kagome?" Ele me perguntou frio e indiferente.

Todo mundo se calou, inclusive eu.

Ok, ele era insano. Idiota e insano. Que amigo eu fui arranjar? Porque com certeza não era necessária tanta agressão verbal. Tudo bem que eu imagino que ele tenha ficado magoado, mas eu realmente não pensei que daria tanta discussão.

Tudo bem, eu _imaginava_ que daria.

Trata-se de Inuyasha, no final das contas.

"Por um acaso eu estou te chamando para sair?" Perguntei de volta, e ele me encarou de forma muito mortífera.

"Interessante saber como você _nunca_ me chama para sair aos lugares." Ele respondeu, me fazendo rolar os olhos novamente. Ele parecia àqueles caras que tudo o que eu dizia ele usava contra mim.

No caso a sala de aula seria um ótimo tribunal.

"Eu sempre te chamo." Eu disse já com vontade de voar naquele pescoçinho.

"Não recebi nenhum convite nesse final de semana." Ele comentou meio sarcástico.

Tenho a impressão que ele quer me fazer me arrepender por isso. E possivelmente, conhecendo seu alto nível de idiotice, ele vai me encher sobre isso pelo resto de nossas vidas. Possivelmente, até mesmo na nossa outra vida ele vai falar sobre esse assunto. Parece até praga.

"Inuyasha, foi só um boliche!" Eu disse já muito cansada com aquilo tudo. Deus, como ele era melodramático.

"Kagome, foi só uma escrotice da sua parte!" Ele respondeu no mesmo tom, e com um olhar meio gélido para mim.

Continuava muito bonito, diga-se de passagem.

"Na próxima eu te chamo." Eu disse normalmente. Eu sabia que não seria tão fácil assim, ele é muito 'de lua' para aceitar isso em um de seus momentos 'eu odeio você',

"Na próxima eu vou estar no cinema com a Kikyou, se a Kagura não estiver aqui." Ele respondeu _normalmente _– muito irônico, no caso até eu fui irônica – enquanto começava a prestar atenção na aula que já estava na metade.

Já que até agora ele havia dado seu showzinho particular.

Mas até que foi boa essa coisa toda. Pensem que maravilha: eu perdi metade de uma aula de matemática. Apesar de que quando eu chegar em casa e tentar fazer os exercícios eu vou perceber que eu deveria matá-lo por isso.

Mas tudo bem.

"Fiquei sabendo que Kikyou pintou o cabelo." Comentei com ele, tentando mudar de assunto. Ele me encarou meio indiferente.

"É. Agora ela é morena."

Eu sei que é totalmente normal pintar o cabelo de preto – mesmo que essa seja a mesma cor do meu -, mas ela era loira. _Loira_. Totalmente natural e perfeito. E isso foi depois do Inuyasha terminar o rolo com ela, já que ela meio que exigia que ele parasse de andar comigo (Ciúmes? Era doida mesmo).

Então, percebem a _coincidência_? Ela era loira e depois da preferência dele a mim, ela virou morena.

Mas é melhor eu nem comentar isso por aí, é assustador demais até de lembrar.

"Porque você terminou com ela?" Eu perguntei calmamente. A aula já tava acabando mesmo, não tinha mal nenhum conversar mais um pouquinho com ele.

Ou insistir em vão, porque ele é uma porta.

Tanto faz. Conversando e não prestando atenção na aula para mim é lucro.

"Não faz meu tipo." Ele respondeu ainda indiferente. Pelo menos ele estava respondendo.

"Qual é seu tipo?" Kagome Higurashi, você é _amiga_ dele. Que tipo de pergunta é essa?

Ok, eu tenho que admitir que nossa amizade só não é colorida por falta de atitude - dos dois lados -. Eu não sei se quero um namoro conturbado. Já que um dia ele está de boa comigo, e no outro ele me odeia até a alma. Seria uma relação estranha. Muito estranha.

"Morenas." Ele respondeu minimamente. Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas.

"Ela é morena agora."

"Naturalmente." Ele disse com uma voz do tipo 'dãrt'. "Menos fúteis, mais espertas, essas coisas importantes." Ele acrescentou.

Estou surpresa. Inuyasha é um homem maravilhoso, com um cérebro normalmente contraditório e que presta atenção ao conteúdo e cor do cabelo.

"Entendi." Disse normalmente, depois de digerir aquelas informações. Morena, menos fútil e mais esperta... Isso me lembra alguém.

Voltei a encará-lo e fiquei ainda mais surpresa, já que eu tinha quase certeza que ele ficaria rabugento comigo por muito mais tempo. _Muito tempo_ _mesmo_, eu realmente _pensei_ que ia demorar muito para ele ficar normal comigo de novo.

Mas os olhos dourados estavam meio derretidos, intensos demais me encarando. Eu simplesmente fiquei presa naquilo - _como_ não ficar? -, e então ficamos nos encarando com _aquele_ clima - se é que vocês me entendem-. É interessante como nossa relação é estranha. É aquele tipo de relação 'Entre tapas e beijos' sem os benditos beijos.

Não é muito justo.

Agente briga, eu escuto muita merda da parte dele, e não tenho nenhuma compensação. Eu tenho plena consciência que ele tem uma pegada forte e delirante, mas eu nunca provei – só assistindo mesmo, que inveja das pobres almas que já fizeram o _test drive_ -.

E então eu suspirei, cortando aquele momento profundamente estranho.

Como a vida era injusta. Não que eu realmente _queira_ e _necessite_ de compensação da parte desse relacionamento, mas que seria reconfortante e satisfatório seria. Convenhamos, ele é o Inuyasha, aquele cara simplesmente gostoso e popular e que é meu amigo _quase_-colorido.

O sinal bateu e eu com minha alta capacidade de me distrair facilmente, nem percebi. Fiquei pensando sobre isso tudo, sobre as idiotices de minutos atrás, do clima intenso de segundos atrás, da relação estranha de alguns anos... Quando acordei novamente a sala estava vazia com a maioria do povo do lado de fora conversando, e ele estava na minha frente.

Quando eu digo na minha frente, digo que ele está a poucos centímetros de mim. Poucos mesmo. E com aqueles olhos dourados me encarando _daquele_ jeito de novo, com _aquela_ boca bem próxima e com _aquelas_ mãos me puxando pelo pescoço.

É isso mesmo, _me puxando pelo pescoço._

Quando eu senti aqueles lábios sobre os meus, eu fiquei em choque. Eu realmente estava passando por aquilo ou era só mais uma fantasia da minha cabeça?

Quando eu senti suas mãos másculas apertando de leve meu pescoço e sua língua invadindo minha boca, bem, aí eu percebi que não era fantasia.

Vocês não sabem o grau da minha felicidade em notar isso.

Beijei-o de volta, voraz, com vontade. Era uma oportunidade e tanto, meu caro. Não é sempre que uma relação 'entre tapas e beijos sem os beijos' começa a ter as belezinhas do contato humano... Pela boca.

Eu coloquei minhas mãos por debaixo daquele cabelo prateado, liso, e totalmente invejável, e o arranhei levemente na nuca. Senti-o se arrepiando, e me senti muito satisfeita.

Depois de alguns minutos naquele beijo tipo, _delirante_, o sinal tocou novamente indicando o final do intervalo, e nos separamos – para infelicidade geral das Kagominhas interiores -. Ofegantes, devo acrescentar.

"Da próxima, vê se me chama pro boliche." Ele disse rindo levemente, e então, voltou pro próprio lugar.

E adivinhem?

Ficou rabugento de novo.

* * *

Ok, não tenho mínima noção se ela vai gostar... Mas tenho certeza que ela vai entender a 'adaptação com várias modificações' que eu fiz por aqui .-.

Pois é, hoje é o aniversário dessa linda garota de _pen name_ FANIICAT! :D É, é aquela doida que escreve "República" sabe? Se não sabe, e ainda não leu, minha filha... Em que planeta você vive? ¬¬

Brinks (x

PARABÉÉÉNS FANII! *--*

Felicidades, saúde, tudo de bom pra ti garooota. Espero que goste. Tentei fazer a situação ficar meio divertida, e modifiquei coisas para o universo de Inuyasha 8D Espero que goste sua _ruivapsicopatadomeucoração_ **(L)**

Pois é gente, e vocês, gostaram? *-* Achara bonitinho? Espero que sim x)

Não posso mexer durante a semana no PC, mas hoje era especial /o/

Espero que tenham gostado.

**E ta vendo esse botãozinho logo aqui em baixo, escrito: "Review this story/chapter"? Clica nele e me manda uma review para eu saber se gostaram ou não! :)**


End file.
